Good night My Prince
by mingathur
Summary: Why are you always so grouchy...' She questioned his sleeping form.


Good night, my prince

---

Guess what…there is no Athrun, no Cagalli in this chapter.

Then the readers are going to ask, "Then what did you write it for?!" And I'll give the standard answer, "Cause its funny…"

Enjoy.

---

It was half past one in the morning, and Shiho Hahnefuss leaned back on the chair in satisfaction, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She was a red now, one of those who had been assigned to the Jule team on the Versailius. Their captain, Mr Jule(Duh…) or rather, captain Jule was notorious for being unreasonable and fierce. And Shiho had no idea what he will do to her if she fails to finish this report by tomorrow. So, she stayed up to do it, now for the finishing touches and she'll call it a day…

"Pssst"

Shiho Hahnefuss looked up irritably at the door where her comrade whispered again, more impatiently this time, gesturing for her to keep quiet.

"What?!" she said under her breath.

"Come…"

"For what?" she hissed, "I have work here…"

"Just come…I have a treat for you…"

Her curiosity was piqued; all the whispering was getting nowhere. But it sure is getting interesting.

"What is it…?"

"Just come." He repeated mysteriously as he led the way out of the room, and Shiho realized they were walking towards the cafeteria.

_What's so interesting in the caferteria?_

She didn't bother asking, knowing she would be told when he feels like it. She followed him silently, they stopped outside the door, and her comrade peeped inside and motioned to her to do the same, giving her a smile as if he just handed her her husband on a platter. She peered inside suspiciously, and her breath got caught in her throat.

Someone was fast asleep, and Shiho recognized her commander immediately, his silver hair strewn down along the length of his arm like stardust. And amazingly, his hair managed to stay neat even when he was sleeping on the table.

She approached cautiously; half afraid that he might wake up and scold her for not waking him and half being drawn near to him subconsciously.

She noticed the notes on the table, and on closer examination, realized that he had been working hard too.

She smiled.

Scattered across the length of the long table were apparently sets of strategy planning notes, little dots move from point to point with little neat dotted lines. And Shiho's smiled heartily as she saw her own mobile suit on one set of notes, piloted by, 'The woman'.

It was her honour, and her parents pride that she was the only woman who graduated red in that whole cohort. (And currently the only female on the whole of spaceship Versaillius.) From the first day Yzak met her, he already told her he will not condone weakness just because she's a girl. That in the event where she stood between him and completing their mission, he would leave her to die. He expected her to perform over and above an average red so that others will respect her, she, as a girl, needed to earn the respect of the other pilots.

She liked his style, and told him she will.

"Commander…" she uttered absentmindedly, and his brown furrowed for a bit and she held her breath. Then smoothen out once again. She sat down beside him, and examined his smooth face. His eyes were closed, and for once no signs of irritation or worry crisped his brow. He was just asleep. At peace.

She looked at her comrade now, gratefully, "I need you to get something for me…" She whispered, he smiled mischievously and gestured 'Okay' as if he read her mind. And Shiho had a bad feeling as he crept out of the place.

She turned her attention back to Yzak, wanting nothing more than to look at his facial features. She'd never have been able to do it if he was awake. His breathing was even and harmless as a child. And she marveled, realizing for the first time that her commander is barely a year older than herself, yet he intimidated her. The scar on his face was a trophy of battles fought and lost. And he never smiles.

"Why are you so grouchy?" She questioned his sleeping form, half expecting an answer. It was a question that she'd never dare to ask him straight in the face. She really couldn't resist it as she touched him behind his ear, appeasing the strands of silver. "You'll look…" Her fingers brushed his sideburns now, and she smiled absentmindedly, "You'll definitely look so much more handsome…"

There was no reply, nothing except for his small, even breaths. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and boldly she reached out a hand and advanced, slowly, slowly reaching to stroke the length of his face. Glazing gently down his cheek, where the skin was dry and smooth.

She did not know why, but she preferred to touch him in small, gentle ways. She have feelings that she dared not give voice to; because she knew if she did, she might not be able to rein them in again.

"Yzak…" she tried out his first name now. Liking the idea and the sound of it both. Biting her lip, she shifted to sit just a little closer. Her heart was hammering in her chest now, sending thrills in spasms that traveled to the ends of her fingertips. She lifted a hand, and placed it on his shoulder, which remained still and un-stirring beneath her hold.

Her ears burnt red hot as she looked around one last time to ensure they were alone; before she advanced- and laid her head on his shoulders.

Time still to a crawl as she breathed slowly, savouring the taste of the air and the warmth on her cheek that came from beneath his uniform.

She liked him. Always did.

It did not matter to her if he chose to reciprocate her feelings or not, she did not care if he was dreaming of another land; another woman. For at this moment, he had belonged to her and her alone.

_Yzak. Mine._

She smiled to herself, marveled at her own silly little ways. Disgusted at the fact that she was so easily satisfied and awed by her own cowardice.

She turned, and gazed at him longingly once more. Their faces close enough to feel his slow, slightly warm breaths stirring the fine hairs on her face. He's so close.

_Close enough to kiss. _

She did so on impulse, reaching in to run the final lap and claimed her prize. It was a timid one, she merely pressed her lips to his in a touch-and-go manner.

There was a gasp behind her, and her heart nearly stopped as she turned. Her comrade stared, wide-eyed; and holding two green markers in his hand.

He smiled in a sheepish, I-knew-you-would way as he came forward and offered one to her as he uncapped his own, "Let's do this quick…"

"What…? No!" she hissed, recovering from shock just in time to snatch the marker from his grip. "We shouldn't, he'll kill us when he wakes up. What were you thinking…?!"

She couldn't finish her sentence, "What were you thinking?! Drawing on his face?"

Her comrade stifled a laugh, and muttered, "You two almost deserve each other…" She pretended to not know what he meant, but a blush crept up her cheeks and she looked down.

"I was kidding." He said as he fished the blanket out from behind his back. He handed it over to Shiho, who took it hesitantly. She gazed at Yzak one last time as she draped the blanket over his shoulders with loving tenderness, as a mother would over her sleeping child, and the smile returned to her face. All she felt was revealed in that simple gesture, and her comrade wanted to run.

Just as quickly, she forced herself to stand. Wanting to make a clean retreat before she gives in to compulsion.

"Let's go." She said, and both made their way towards the door. She was second, and as her hand rested on the door handle, she cast one last look backwards. The sight of him sleeping so peacefully still was enough, and in a small voice known only to her own ears, she whispered, "Good night, my prince."

---

First one shot, it was supposed to be included in 'Ten things about Athrun', but I couldn't find a reason to stuff it in. I had always wanted to write about Yzak's love life(or he lack of it) but alas, this came out. Love it, love Yzak. I love reviews.


End file.
